conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Barbarian 93
Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 93 001.jpg Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in CB-91; next appearance in CB-94). * Zula (Last appearance in CB-91; next appearance in CB-94). * Belit (Last appearance in CB-91; next appearance in CB-94). Minor Characters * M'Gora (Last appearance in CB-91; next appearance in ??). * Ptor-Nubis(Last appearance in CB-91; dies in this issue). * Nim-Karrak (Last appearance in CB-72; dies in this issue). * Shyla, servant of Nim-Karrak (First appearance; dies in this issue). * Prince Khamun of Stygia (First appearance; dies in this issue). * Uriaz, cousin to King Nim-Karrak (First full appearance; next appearance in ??). * Bal-Yamm, high priest of Ishtar (First appearance; next appearance in ??). * Imbalayo, Kushite general (First appearance; next appearance in ??). * Akhiron, cousin to King Nim-Karrak (First full appearance; next appearance in ??). Location * Asgalun Time Frame * One day Synopsis Under Ptor-Nubis's hypnotic command, Conan and Belit begin to duel. Luckily, Zula is able to shake off the sorcerer's spell, and cuts Ptor-Nubis down. Zula, M'Gora, Conan, and Belit make short work of the Stygian soldiers, and Zula and M'Gora leave to spread word of Belit's return among the population. Nim-Karrak, hearing of Belit's return, and suspecting that Ptor-Nubis has been slain, goes into hiding just as Prince Khamun, under orders of King Ctesphon, brings his forces into the castle to take command. Khamun, in an effort to consolidate power, immediately has the merchant Uriaz captured, much to the chagrin of the Asgalun population, who wish to remain independent. Khamun is crowned king by the high priest Bal-Yamm, who has been promised the Ishtar religion will be allowed to remain, and Urias is placed on the executioner's block. As the merchant begs for his life, the hooded executioner lifts his ax...then hurls it into Khamun's chest, killing him instantly. The executioner pulls off his hood to reveal himself as Conan, and Belit comes forth to proclaim herself the rightful queen. Her words compel the Asgulunim to draw swords against the Stygians, but the battle goes poorly until the Asgulim are joined by Nim-Karrak's Hyrkanian mercenaries (helped a bit by M'Gora's men, disguised as Kushites, attacking the Hyrkanians). As the aligned Shemites and Hyrkanians fight the Stygians and Kushites, Belit observes the battle from atop a pedestal next to one of many statues of stone lions that dot the city. Unfortunately, Nim-Karrak emerges from a secret door, having just slain his servant Shyla and intending to stab Belit in the back. Below, in the melee, Zula notices and manages to catch Nim-Karrak's eye, using his hypnotic powers to make the deposed king believe the lion has come to life. Nim-Karrak falls to his death in fright, much to Belit's annoyance. Imalayo, leader of the Kushite armies, sees the tide turning and rallies his men against the Stygians, who are quickly defeated as a raven flies away to report the news to Thoth-Amon. Belit's claim to the throne is established, but she refuses the position, instead backing Uriaz, to his horror. Uriaz is crowned and Belit, Conan, and Zula take their leave of the city, only to note that Akhiron, another claimant to the throne, approaches with an army. The companions make haste to leave before another war begins. Notes Reprinted * ''Conan Saga'' #94 * The Chronicles of Conan 12 - The Beast King of Abombi and Other Stories Category:Conan comic